This invention relates to an educational and amusement apparatus for developing knowledge of the letters of an alphabet, digits of a numbering system and the like.
Various devices have been suggested for teaching and developing a knowledge of the letters of the alphabet, the digits of a numbering system and the like; particularly for children. It is well known that such devices must be designed such that the child's interest is not only initially attracted but is maintained over a sufficient period to develop a working knowledge, if education is the desired purpose, or to maintain interest if amusement over any extended period of time is the desired result. Many educational and amusement devices have been suggested wherein the letters of the alphabet and/or the digits are provided in a divided form similar to a well known puzzle structure. In such system, the individual letters or numbers are formed of a plurality of parts which in turn may be formed of any suitable material such as cardboard, wood or, under modern day practice, molded plastic or other materials. In certain instances, the prior art has suggested that the individual letters or parts be color coded so that the individual elements can be separated from a total mass of components making up a complete alphabet, number set or a substantial part thereof. For example, the following patents all suggest various educational and amusement devices generally of the above characteristic.
U.S. Pat. No. 171,507, J. Dennis, Jr., Dec. 28, 1875; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 179,023, C. M. Hyatt et al, June 20, 1876; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 257,630, A. D. T. Whitney, May 9, 1882; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 601,811, J. H. Landes, Apr. 5, 1898; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,309, J. J. Nordman, Dec. 1, 1914; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,322, T. M. Degheri, Dec. 11, 1923; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,369, D. M. Freeman, Jan. 19, 1932; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,999, E. Ralls, Apr. 19, 1932.
Although various devices have been suggested, the present inventor does not know of a device which has in fact been commercially exploited. It is the inventor's opinion and it is believed that this is true because the prior art devices have overlooked one of the very essential characteristics which must be considered in devising an educational and amusement device to be used by children in the initial learning stages. More particularly, the present inventor has realized that it is important to present the characters in individual presentations with sufficient complexity to maintain the interest and the attention but without such complexity as to create any source of confusion which may create or result in a lost of interest if not absolute frustration with the teaching device.
The present invention is directed to an educational and amusement device which can be readily used for initial teaching which simultaneously presents a challenge to the student and will be of sufficient characteristic to maintain their attention and interest in assemblying of the elements to form the letters, numbers or the like.